


【米露】纽约爱情童话

by Commissar_Silver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 米露
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【米露】纽约爱情童话

在开春之后，纽约又下了几场雪，及至四月初，仍是春寒料峭。阿尔弗雷德上午出门上课的时候，在客厅撞见熬了一整夜、大清早在厨房觅食的中国室友。这个北京人看着阿尔弗雷德一身的打扮，上下打量一番，嘟囔了一句，“你们美国人还真是抗冻”，便端着热腾腾的韩国品牌泡面进了房间。

阿尔弗雷德看了看窗外镀金般明媚的春光，先是不解其意，等到午时过后，大片的乌云遮蔽阳光，微风里也裹挟着寒意时，他才想起来天气预报好像说这周会下雪。谁能想到前一天还是五十来度，不到二十四小时，气温便急转直下，又跌破了三十度。

大约是下午六点左右，天色已暗，天空阴沉坠重，全然不见落日时嫣红的霞光。阿尔弗雷德紧紧地裹着自己的棒球衫外套，站在细碎纷扬的小雪里，瑟瑟发抖。他一会儿跺跺脚，一会儿呼着气暖手，伸着头朝出入口张望。湿冷的风夹着细雪，顺着他的脖颈朝领口里倾灌，寒气透心，把他又是冷得一阵哆嗦。

伊万从教学楼里出来，一眼便看见阿尔弗雷德湛蓝色的眼睛，和他冻得发红的鼻尖。在暖白色的路灯下，那双眼睛里的蓝色仿佛会发光。他不自觉地就笑起来，朝阿尔弗雷德走去。

阿尔弗雷德也迎着伊万走去。他走路的姿势潇洒自如，全然没有刚才在寒风中瑟缩的姿态。他双手插兜，外套的拉链大敞，露出里头的白色背心。背心紧贴在阿尔弗雷德纹理分明的肌肉上，隐约显露出他胸肌的轮廓，深刻的锁骨裸露在外，散发着诱人的荷尔蒙的气味——如果荷尔蒙还没有被骤降的气温冻坏的话。

阿尔弗雷德刚走到伊万面前，张张嘴，话还没出口，就打了个喷嚏。他还没缓过神，又接连打了两个。

伊万连忙伸手，把自己还散着暖意的手掌贴在阿尔弗雷德的脸颊上，“你可以去咖啡厅里等我啊，为什么站在外头。”

“站在这里可以一眼看见你嘛。”阿尔弗雷德说情话时牙齿都有些打颤，脸上的神采飞扬却丝毫不减。

“你还好吗？穿这么少……你不冷吗？”伊万问得关切。

“没事，”阿尔弗雷德也伸手，将掌心覆在伊万的手背上，故作轻松地说：“今天风又不大，不太冷。”说着，他牵着伊万的手，背过身就朝前走，“我们去吃饭吧，我好饿。”

“等一下。”伊万叫住他。

“嗯？”阿尔弗雷德停下脚步回头。一条暖烘烘的围巾从天而降，围在阿尔弗雷德的颈间。除了醉人的暖意，上头还沾着伊万常用香水的那一股柏木混杂青柠的暗香。是伊万解下自己的围巾，套在阿尔弗雷德脖子上。

阿尔弗雷德站在背光处，脸有点红，平时的口若悬河、侃侃而谈，在他望着伊万笑眯眯地站在他面前，帮他给围巾打上了一个漂亮得不像话、又恰好能把他露在外头的胸膛全给遮住的围结时，变成腼腆的语塞。

伊万却拉着他的手，眼神里带着温和的笑意，睫毛上挂着一片洁白的雪花，笑着问他：“我们去哪儿？”

酒馆坐落在剧院区附近，下了地铁，一路走过去就能看到不少观众已经在各大剧院门口排起了长队。阿尔弗雷德拉着伊万的手，在人群里穿梭，又走了一会儿才到酒馆。纽约街边装修老楼的施工仿佛没有休止，酒馆的招牌藏在纵横交错的铁架之下，阿尔弗雷德倒是轻车熟路，直接将伊万带了进去。

这个点酒馆里人还不多，但灯光昏暗，四处都点着矮小的蜡烛，罩在玻璃罩里，一簇簇微弱的火光轻轻地摇摆，忽明忽暗，氛围说不出的暧昧。阿尔弗雷德和侍者打了个招呼，便和伊万落座在预定号的桌前。

酒馆里有些闷热，阿尔弗雷德一边看着菜单，一边若无其事地脱去外套，搭在椅背上。

伊万的手肘架在桌上，撑着头，笑吟吟地看着阿尔弗雷德从白色背心里，伸展出来的、拥有健硕肌肉的手臂。

阿尔弗雷德十分年轻，年轻而英俊，活力四射。伊万在法国上学的时候，曾经给歌剧系的朋友伴奏过《我的太阳》。他从未想过，从一个人身上迸发出阳光是怎样的景象，直到他遇见阿尔弗雷德——阳光在那一刻仿佛破开连日不散的阴霾，从天而降。

他结识阿尔弗雷德，与其说是命运的安排，不如说，像是上帝随手玩了一局俄罗斯轮盘。

阿尔弗雷德看着菜单，问：“先吃点什么吧，他们这里的菜品都不错，要不要先来个牡蛎汤？或者简单一点，芝士汉堡怎么样……”他抬头，看见伊万正冲他笑，自己也笑起来，“你看着我干什么？”

“你英俊得像是一只开屏的孔雀。”伊万说。

“因为我在向你求偶啊。”阿尔弗雷德戏谑地应答，向服务员点了几道菜又要了两杯白葡萄酒之后，又问伊万，“我求偶成功了吗？”

伊万垂着眼睛，“很成功。”

阿尔弗雷德得意洋洋。他热衷于散发魅力，更享受被人追捧，他从来都是人群里的焦点，可直到遇见伊万，他才知道，原来他的目光也会被旁人吸引——还是个同性。

他遇见伊万是在慢跑的途中。在哈德逊河边，他远远地听见风声里夹杂的琴声，伤感得震撼人心。他顺着声音继续向前跑，在卡尔舒尔茨公园里，看见伊万坐在长椅上，一边拉着小提琴，一边泪如滚珠般掉落。

小提琴那如同女高音般震颤的乐声仿佛能将周遭嘈杂的河浪声、汽车引擎声，都隔绝在音乐之外，哀婉而忧伤。伊万身侧的小提琴的盒子摊开平放，阿尔弗雷德自然而然地以为伊万是个街头艺人。

在伊万拉完最后一曲，久久没有动静时，他上前，把身上唯一的一张纸钞递给伊万。

然后他看见了伊万还浸着泪水的、澄净清透的紫色眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德的心脏紧紧一缩，在他以为自己要喘不上气时，心脏又剧烈地开始跳动，仿佛要撞开他的胸膛。他脸上的表情不动声色，笑容也更明朗，但他敏锐地察觉到，这是坠入爱河的信号。他当机立断地开始攻城略地——阿尔弗雷德还没满二十岁就已经在哥伦比亚大学攻读法学博士学位，他的生命中没有“失败”这一回事。他想要的，一定能得到。

可爱情这回事，从来没有“满足”一说。他得到了，便想要得到更多。可得到得越多，就越不满足。他恨不得自己一天二十四小时都出现在伊万的视线里，而伊万的眼神，也全都停留在他身上。他让自己看上去仿佛是毫不费力地相爱，但实际上，他在暗地里努力极了。但同样，努力得到回报，足以令人振奋。

阿尔弗雷德举着葡萄酒和伊万碰杯。

伊万看着酒吧里头的舞台，上头放着一架略显陈旧的三角钢琴和一台架子鼓，便好奇地问阿尔弗雷德：“为什么来这里？这是个音乐酒吧吗？”

“这是纽约最古老的爵士乐酒吧，久负盛名，想听听你的评价。”

“我不太懂爵士乐。”伊万为难。

“随便听听也没关系。”

狭小昏暗的酒吧里逐渐变得拥挤嘈杂，阿尔弗雷德和伊万不得不凑近了说话，才能听见彼此说话的声音。伊万反而更喜欢这样，更加亲密。

阿尔弗雷德贴着他的耳朵问他，“你猜我们认识多久了？”

伊万想了想，“两年。”

“整整两年。”

“到今天为止吗？”伊万惊讶。

“对。”阿尔弗雷德说着，捏着伊万的手，在他手背上亲了一下。

“你不早告诉我——”

“我以为你记得呀。”阿尔弗雷德无辜地眨眨眼睛，又露出难过的样子。

这让伊万愧疚不已。但他的确是不记得的。在过去的很长一段时间里，他对日期没有概念。直到和阿尔弗雷德交往之后，直到他逐渐恢复之后，他才重新感知到日夜更替、时间流逝。所以他只知道当时的相遇大致是在春天，却不记得确切的时间。

“是我的错，我是应该记得的。”伊万认错——他从没有告诉过阿尔弗雷德发生在自己身上的事，他也耻于告诉阿尔弗雷德。

然而，阿尔弗雷德怎么可能一无所知？

伊万·布拉金斯基——在网络上搜索这个名字，便能看到他人生迄今为止的辉煌和落寞。古典钢琴界最受瞩目的青年钢琴家突然像流星陨落般沉寂下去。有媒体和乐评人说伊万是自甘堕落。阿尔弗雷德不相信。但他也没有开口问过。

他想得到伊万的一切，但他也想要由伊万亲手把一切交给他。他不屑于掠夺。

“没关系，我记得就行了——毕竟我有图像式记忆，过目不忘嘛。这是律师的天赋。”他安慰伊万。

舞台上陆陆续续出现乐手，他们拿着萨克斯管、小号、贝斯吉他还有大提琴坐在台上，彼此之间有说有笑，只有键盘手还没来。

“爵士乐队不常见大提琴吧？”伊万问阿尔弗雷德。

“我可不知道——你才是音乐家。这可能是他们这儿的特色。”

“但也没见他们有吹长号的啊。”

“……说不准也是特色？”

伊万半信半疑地看着他。阿尔弗雷德却信誓旦旦地样子，一边吃薯条，一边还把薯条递到伊万的嘴边。伊万乖乖张嘴，把阿尔弗雷德喂给他的薯条吃得干净，末了，在阿尔弗雷德把手指更近一步伸到他嘴角的时候，他伸出舌头，把阿尔弗雷德的手指也舔干净了。

他抬起眼睑，深深地望着阿尔弗雷德。

那个眼神让阿尔弗雷德觉得自己的血管都在跳。

舞台上的表演开始。伊万对爵士乐没什么感觉，不喜好，也不厌恶，只把它当作一种音乐形式来看待，也给它音乐应得的尊重。他靠在阿尔弗雷德身边看台上的演出，惊讶于键盘手迟迟未到，但他毕竟对爵士乐研究不深，想象也许这是美国的新流行也说不定，便也不觉得奇怪了。

但等台上热烈又在形式上散漫的一曲临近末尾，萨克斯手却朝伊万这边招了招手。

伊万正一头雾水时，阿尔弗雷德站起来，朝舞台上走去。

乐手们给阿尔弗雷德让开一条道，他坐在钢琴前。

“这是送给你的，伊万。一会儿告诉我，你喜不喜欢。”

他一边说着，手指一边在键盘上弹动。

酒馆里渐渐安静下来，连乐手们的伴奏都显得轻盈静谧。

阿尔弗雷德在话筒前唱道：

“温柔地爱我，甜蜜地爱我，

永远不要放手让我走。

有了你，我的生活才完整，

我是那样爱你。

温柔地爱我，真实地爱我，

那足以满足我所有的梦想，

因为亲爱的，我爱你，

永远都爱你。

温柔地爱我，持久地爱我，

把我藏在你的心中。

因为那里是我的家，

我们永远不分离。

温柔地爱我，真实地爱我，

那足以满足我所有的梦想。

因为，亲爱的，我爱你，

永远都爱你。

温柔地爱我，怜惜地爱我，

告诉我，你是我的，

我就会永远待在你身边，

直到时间的尽头。

温柔地爱我，真实地爱我，

那足以满足我所有的梦想。

因为，亲爱的，我爱你。

永远都爱你。”

阿尔弗雷德唱歌的声音低沉而圆润，像是在娓娓道来一个亲切甜蜜的故事。他在弹奏的时候，不时抬头看向伊万，舞台的聚光落在他的眼睛里，像是夜幕中闪耀的晨星。而拢在他金发上的那一圈光晕，让伊万以为自己看到了天使。

伊万从小便在音乐才能上被旁人给予厚望。他十四岁赢得肖邦钢琴大赛决赛，是史上最年轻的头奖获得者，且在之后的两届，头奖都空悬从缺。紧接着他又在两年后赢得柴可夫斯基比赛钢琴组的金牌，未满二十岁就已经被邀请至卡内基音乐厅演出，唱片录制、演出邀请纷至沓来，他是那个年代古典音乐界最闪耀的新星，但在他二十二岁的时候，伊万突然就厌倦了。

在练琴八个小时后，他站在五楼高的琴房窗前，想打开窗户跳下去。那时候是深春，巴黎的春天温暖而富有诗意，日照时间延长，从窗口往下看去，草坪嫩绿柔软地铺展开，无忧无虑的年轻学生们有的趴在草坪上看书，有的仰躺着，沐浴在绚烂的阳光里。草坪边的法国梧桐枝干挺拔，树冠茂密，疏影横斜之间，有雀鸟立在枝头，啾鸣啼叫。伊万最终没有跳下去，而是转身下楼，从酒品店里买了一大堆烈酒，回家痛饮。

他开始酗酒，酒精影响了他的神经，在他清醒时，他的手开始不受控制地颤抖。他没法弹琴了。一代新星就此陨落，所有人提起他都惋惜叹气，可是没有人能救他，他也无法自救，日复一日地用酒精麻痹自己，最后因为酒精中毒被送进了急救室。

对他有栽培之恩、如同父亲般的老师、曾经在柏林爱乐乐团做过十年指挥的恩斯特·穆勒在他住院时来看他，坐在他病床边一言不发，沉默了一下午。临走的时候，老师问他想不想去纽约。

“有什么区别吗？纽约、巴黎……有区别吗？”

“更年轻，更有活力……我也不知道。也许你需要换个环境。还有什么能比现在更糟呢？”

伊万就这样搬去了纽约。他住在老师的家里，无所事事，除了不能沾酒之外，他毫无拘束。在老师家复式顶楼公寓的一层，放着一架斯坦威三角钢琴。伊万从来没有碰过。在一段时间的戒断后，他的手已经不再出现神经症的反应，但他还是惧怕。他宁愿拎着小提琴，吱吱呀呀地拉一整个下午，连钢琴漆黑的琴盖也不敢掀开。

没有人逼迫他，他却愈发沮丧。在他偶然间听到自己十七岁时录制的第一张德彪西曲集后，他发疯般痛哭。

夕阳的余晖洒落在哈德逊河的水面上，一片橙红色如血般的光芒，在水波粼粼中，像是奔流的鲜血。伊万坐在河边的长椅上，拉奏小提琴。小提琴是他一时兴起学的，毫无技术可言。他麻木而机械地回忆着他挚爱的钢琴曲，满脸眼泪。他想，等结束最后一曲，就从岸上跳下去。

可等他结束最后一曲的时候，有人给他递了一张五十块钱的美元钞票。

“你拉得真好。”来人由衷感叹，“看你这么感动，我也要被你的琴声感动哭了。”

这就是伊万第一次见到阿尔弗雷德的时候。阿尔弗雷德身着运动装，脖子上环着Beats的头戴式耳机，头发蓬松，额边还有未干的汗渍。他把钱递给伊万，表情真诚，眼睛像是阳光普照下的大海。

“我不是乞丐。”伊万僵硬地用英语说。

“当然，我知道你是艺术家，不是乞丐。但我觉得这是你应得的。”阿尔弗雷德说着把钱塞进伊万在一旁敞开的琴匣里。“认识一下，我叫阿尔弗雷德。”他说着朝伊万伸出手。

伊万握住了那只手。

那天，阿尔弗雷德带着伊万在曼哈顿岛上闲逛。他们从时代广场川流不息的人群中走过，乘地铁又去到金融区林立的水泥丛林中，看了一眼伫立的自由女神的火把，便顺着街道，穿过Soho被鞋底打磨得光滑的石质路面，绕过纽约大学的图书馆，坐在华盛顿广场公园的石凳上。喷泉倾吐着水花，肥硕的鸽子在地砖上摇摇摆摆地行走，空气里弥漫着爆米花的甜香。在暮春时节，街边就已经停有冰淇淋车。阿尔弗雷德给伊万买了一根，结果因为口味过甜，又被伊万扔进垃圾桶里。

格林威治村的路边有许多充满艺术氛围的小店，红梣树高大却稀疏的枝叶，让阳光像是被打破的玻璃般，落在店铺门口。他们一直走到日落，最后来到高线公园，从被改造过的铁道上走过，斜倚在公园围栏上，看着第十大道上川流不息的车辆。

很难想象他们一路上还带着一把小提琴，但阿尔弗雷德仿佛特意将伊万带到这里。

“再拉一首吧。”他对伊万说。

伊万架着小提琴，拉了一首舒伯特的《小夜曲》。一曲毕，阿尔弗雷德对他鼓掌，“Bravo，伟大的小提琴家！只是听起来太伤感了。”

“我不是小提琴家。”伊万对他说。他看着阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德也望着他。

纽约的夜晚没有星光，只有闪烁的车灯，和姹紫嫣红的霓虹。但月色仍旧清净明朗，像是冰冷的泉水，也像撩人的纱。

突然，伊万说：“我是一个钢琴家。”

阿尔弗雷德咧开嘴笑了，“那我有幸能听到你的演奏吗？”

“会有机会的。”伊万回答他。

夜里，他们去到中城附近的酒吧，一同痛饮到凌晨。离开时，阿尔弗雷德将自己的电话塞给他，然后吻了他。

在春天微凉而干燥的夜风里，那个带着酒味的亲吻，比酒本身还要甘醇。

阿尔弗雷德的歌声结束了，钢琴的声音却仍未终止。阿尔弗雷德伴着音乐，继续说：“两年前的今天，我们在这个酒馆里喝酒之后，我吻了你。我从那一天开始爱你，这一生也都会像那一天一样爱你。而你愿意一生都爱我吗？”

伊万还在晃神，阿尔弗雷德便已经从舞台上走下来，走到了伊万的面前，半跪下来，牵着伊万的手，问道：“我知道这不是最完美的求婚——但你愿意和我结婚吗？”

在两年前的那一个吻之后，伊万回到家中，坐在露台上。等到破晓时分，天际透露出淡金色的浅光，他拖开钢琴凳，抬起琴盖，指腹在琴键上碰了碰，最终按下了第一个键。所有的音符在他脑海里活了过来。在一个黑白的世界中，在一个音乐已经枯萎凋零的世界里，突然冒出了一颗新芽，又长出一朵瘦弱娇嫩的野花。

他最先弹的是李斯特的《爱之梦》。他七岁时已经能将这首曲子流畅地弹出，可却从来没有像这一刻那样生动。他对音乐枯竭的想象重新活了过来。他的想象具象化了，而他音乐的具象化，就是阿尔弗雷德。

伊万开始和阿尔弗雷德频繁见面，他们牵手、拥抱、接吻，成为情侣，而伊万也重新开始了音乐的旅途。

伊万眨了眨眼睛，泪水顺着脸颊滚落，滴在阿尔弗雷德牵着他的手背上。

阿尔弗雷德充满希冀地仰头望着他。

伊万点了点头，“我愿意。”他说。他俯下身，亲吻了阿尔弗雷德的嘴唇，又在阿尔弗雷德的耳畔重复了一遍。

“我愿意。阿尔弗雷德，我们结婚吧。”


End file.
